2012-12-19 - Eric be a Thor Tonight
Stark is wearing white sneakers with red running strips down the outer sides. He has red sweat pants on, and a black sleeveless exercise shirt on. Just be thankful the shirt isn't gold, right? He is currently on the second floor, running at nearly inhuman speeds on the treadmill and sweating. He is breathing a little hard as he slows the machine down to a jog, and it slows down even further over the next few minutes to a fast walk, and then a normal walk, to finally a slow walk. Heavy Metal music is playing over the high tech speaker system within the Gym. The first floor is massive, but Tony Stark is on the second floor. It is during the slow down process at some point, that Stark is about to get a big surprise. "Set sail for the glory, And claim for the master of war Tyrants will fall by the wastelands And we'll rise like the heroes before..." The metal riffs of a metal band blast through the speakers. All seems to be normal... Suddenly, the air in the Avenger's Mansion gym crackles as it charges with static electricity and small, faint bursts of light appear and disappear to shortly be replaced by a swirling vortex of pulsating colors from across the spectrum explodes into the middle of the heavily equipped room. Through the rift of space and realms, a figure wields a mighty swirling hammer as he plummets to the ground, only to catch himself by the haft of his hammer. Long locks of golden blonde hair swirl over his shoulders, followed by the slow billowing of a signature bright red cape. It seems to be none other than Thor, God of Thunder. Slowly, he rises to his feet, as the music hits its chorus... "Soaring ahead, Titans of Justice, Fearless We Stand Cry THUNDER!" The Black Widow has been in a decidedly strange, perhaps frightening mood the last few days. The type which might both intrigue and terrify. Cheerful. For the moment, she's been looking around for Mister Stark, having heard of his return, and wanting to run by some prototype SHIELD Weapons for his analysis then, right before the sudden eruption of energy and the burst of lightning has her rushing in towards the gym with her Widow's Bites drawn and charging up to full power. She lowers them as she sees the arrival. "Back again, Da?" From the second floor of the gym, suddenly Stark is on the move at the suddenly electrical increase. Over the comlink is Stark's voice though he does not wear one right now: << Incident in the Gym, those nearby report immediately! >> And Stark then suddenly pauses at the railing as he looks down at a very dramatically entrance of Thor which had the perfect entry point to the loud Heavy Metal music lyrics. Black Widow is then seen past him at the entrance of the gym: << Belay that, apparently Thor decided to make one very dramatic entrance. >> Stark is then heading toward the stairs, racing down them. His heartbeat is steady as always, as it is an artificial organ within him. "Thor! What the hell man? You about gave me a heart attack!" Course, he has had one before, and thus the fake heart. He really is a Tin Man, isn't he? Not that Thor or Black Widow know his secret identity at this time. "Where have you been? You return to active duty, then disappear soon afterwards with no contact." He then pauses at the base of the stairs suddenly. "And ummm, what's with the helmet man? Asgard been at war?" He sounds vaguely concerned and curious at the same time. And as he is yelling away, somehow, the Heavy Metal music playing over the speakers is softening to permit easier discussion. Th0r looks around, almost unblinking, as if slowly processing all that he sees. He looks at Tony, narrows his eyes slightly, and without responding turns to look at the beautiful Russian rushing into the room, weapons pointed his way. Again, no immediate response other than looking down at the hammer he so easily wields as it crackles with residual energy from the dimensional vortex that closes behind him. He lowers the hammer to his side, an unfamiliar spark of understanding in his eye. Through a fully grown beard, Thor finally speaks, though his speech seems a bit forced. First, to the woman known as Black Widow. "Verily." Then, to Stark, "Asgard hath been in need of mine urgent assistance, friend. Please... accept my apology. But know this, Thor has returned to lend his protection to Earth by her Mightiest Heroes!" The next words of the Black Widow would perhaps only be audible over to anyone with enhanced hearing as she muttered, "Have /any/ of the men here heard of something called boxers?" She let out a sigh and crossed her arms, "Good to have you back, regardless. We have something of a lack of heavy hitters lately." "That's true, Banner has locked himself up in his lab, and doesn't want to become Hulk unless it's a world-level threat right now while we work on the clean energy project." A secret identity not known to the public, but to all the Avengers. Stark shakes his head, "And apparently you haven't had time to shave either." He raises a hand to stroke his own goat-tee. "You need a stylist my friend," but a grin soon spreads across Stark's face. He doesn't think anything of it right now as the hammer is wielded by this man. So he just steps forward and offers a hand, "Good to have you back, and glad to hear Asgard is still in one piece." His words ring sincere, to a level that is not often heard in his public speaking moments...alright, never really heard in his televised public speaking. His expression also softens and becomes less guarded. "You have been missed. But seriously? Relax. You missed the latest secret invasion by the Skrull." Th0r grips the outstretched hand and firmly shakes it. "It is good to be here... and to hearest that all is well despite mine absence. And yes, I do believe I shall keep the beard. It suits me." Turning to Black Widow, he brushes his hair away from his shoulder. "Thank ye for thine concern." He heads towards the door while excusing himself. "If ye mind not, I would like to rest from my time in Asgard. I look forward to fighting at your sides again." He steps out the gym doors and the slowly close behind him. Moments later, he returns, a hand behind his neck. "Ummmm... of a truth, it has been some time since I have graced these halls... and many blows have I suffered in protection of Asgard... could you... uh, help mine memory as to the location of my personal abode?" Now -that- has a half look over from Natasha. A /very/ worried half look. She shifts away a few paces, and turns her back over to Thor then to mouth over to Tony then, hopefully with her lips out of sight of the seemingly confused God. She silently mouthed three words 'Skrull detectors operational?' and hope that Tony would nod and simply dis-spell her sudden sense of paranoia. Stark stares at Thor for a few moments. "Ummmm...," and he looks at the hammer again, then back at Thor. He did just mention Skrull! But he walks toward Thor while whispering a, "Ya," to Black Widow. He is glad that Black Widow asked though, because he was starting to feel really paranoid! "You need a medical scan man?" Stark puts on a lopsided smile, "I'll show you your 'abode'." He does tug on his sleeveless shirt though to get some air to his skin, as he is sweaty from his earlier workout. The seed of suspicion is planted, yet it isn't something Stark is going to tackle immediately as he ironically trusts that stupid hammer that he can't even move. He just makes a mental note to scan the hammer later to make sure it is the same one. "We got a new member, a Green Lantern. He's the one with black hair, really kool guy and all goody-goody like Cap. I like him anyway," a wicked grin on his face.